Life: The Proper Binge
by kallikat1
Summary: When Jade picks up her life from Seattle in a haste to transfer to a small college in Forks, she is ready for anything that could come her way. Trying to forget her old demons and start anew, she settles into life in a new place. What happens when her new professor's assistant is Tall, Dark, and Handsome? *possible future trigger warnings...will warn when the time comes.*
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, I know I haven't finished my last Paul story – forgive me. One day I will. This new story hit me like a brick and my fingers were like lightning on the keyboard. I'm hoping this one will pull me out of the writer's block I have been plagued with. Let me know what you think!** **xoxo kallikat**

The day was exceptionally dreary. I mean, I didn't exactly move to Forks for the sunshine – or the lack of, I suppose. I am currently pursuing my degree in English, and I have heard nothing but great things about the University of Washington, so I packed up and moved to a quaint little cottage on the outskirts of Forks. The rent was cheap and my backyard was the woods.

Originally from Seattle, it's not like I'm _not_ used to the rain…that I was prepared for. I would be lying if I said some days I didn't like it, because in all honesty, sometimes I truly did. But on days like today when I was running late to my first class of the week on a new campus and the rain was dripping into my coffee mug (I didn't even have time to transfer it into a to-go cup) and matting down my dark hair, I was not a fan.

I was currently a junior in college and twenty-two years old. I picked up in a haste and left my old college in Seattle because I desperately needed a change – I wouldn't go to the extent to say I was necessarily "running" from my past…it was more or less a sprint. I didn't like to think about it.

At home were my two loving parents; My mother had called me almost every other hour since the move. She was a bit of a worry-wart, but she knew this move would be the best thing for me. I had no siblings, but I didn't mind. I had the same best friend my entire life, Karmen, but she wasn't too upset when I left since 1) it isn't too far away, and 2) I convinced her she could visit once a week if that's what she wanted.

So, here I was, darting through hallways to reach my own classroom: Smith Hall 411. I raced up the steps with my mug, not minding the steps – I actually preferred them. A couple flights never hurt anyone…right?

I was five minutes late and the thought made my stomach squirm. I couldn't _stand_ all eyes being on me and being late, it was bound to happen. I mentally groaned and peered into the room. Yep, class had definitely started. I debated turning around but my conscience wouldn't let me. Ugh – being responsible totally blows.

Listening in, I heard Professor Day speaking to the class. "This is Mr. Lahote, everyone. He is in route for his masters in teaching, and is using his required teaching hours to teach alongside of me this semester. While I will be doing a majority of the curriculum, he will be taking attendance, grading papers, handing out homework, and acting as professor when and if I need the day off for any reason."

I creaked the door open and kept my head down, letting my hair fall in my face. Spotting the only seat open, I almost groaned out loud this time – it was the one directly in front of the professor's desk. Fuck. Me.

Walking across the room and avoiding as many eyes as possible, including the professor's, I settled into my seat. Putting my stuff away as quietly as I could manage, my eyes shot around the room. It looked like most of the students had already forgotten my entrance.

I brought my eyes to the professor now. He was an older man, probably mid fifty, who had kind, greyish eyes. He gave me a single nod. I was grateful he didn't say anything else.

Then I looked at the young man, (probably a few years older than me) sitting to his right. His head was down, his eyes scanning some sort of list.

Holy shit. This dude was _gorgeous._ His dark hair matched his dark eyes and his button up shirt hugged his biceps in a way I couldn't describe if I tried. He was literally the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. I noticed I wasn't the only girl in the class ogling him.

My eyes darted as soon as I noticed him lifting his. Shit. He was looking at me.

"There's only one name on the attendance I haven't called…I'm assuming you're Jade?"

My head still down at my notebook, appearing busy, I casually replied, "Yes, that's me."

When I felt his eyes still boring into me, I raised my eyes to meet his. The professor had the syllabus pulled up on the projector now, and was droning on and on. Although, I hadn't heard a word.

Something happened. Mr. Lahote's jaw seemed to go slack, and his posture weakened. His shoulders slumped, slightly. He didn't tear his eyes from my own, and I felt my entire body heat up. I felt self-conscience in a way that I hadn't in months. He was studying me – only staring at my eyes, yet I still felt so exposed. Almost as if he could hear my thoughts.

I don't know how long we sat, staring at each other until I noticed the boy beside me shifting awkwardly and then clearing his throat. He must have noticed our staring game.

I snapped out of whatever weird haze I was in, and shifted my attention back to the professor. What the holy hell had just happened?

I adverted my eyes from the assistant's the rest of class, even though I could see him out of the corner watching me, and not even trying to hide it. I couldn't place my finger on what I felt – nervous? Excited? Totally and completely freaked out?

Class ended, and Dr. Day told us he would see us on Thursday. Thankfully I stacked my classes in a way to where I only had classes two days a week (Tuesday and Thursday) and a couple online.

I was packing up my things when the boy to the right of me cleared his throat. I glanced up at him. He was cute. Tanned skin, dark and wavy hair, dark brown eyes. He had a boyish face that he pulled off effortlessly.

"Hi," He started. "My name is Seth. I figured since we are table partners I might as well introduce myself. You're Jade, right?"

It wasn't until I saw Seth's eyes quickly dart to Mr. Lahote's that I grew a little suspicious. The look was so fast, I almost missed it. Either that or I imagined it. Did they know each other? And why was I even curious?

Giving him a shy smile, I replied. "Nice to meet you, Seth. And yes, it is Jade."

I avoided Tall, Dark, and Handsome's glaring eyes as I made my way out of the classroom, Seth hot on my heels.

"So, Jade, you're not from around here, are you?"

"Uh, no, I actually just moved from Seattle." Short, and sweet.

Tilting his head similar to that of a puppy's, he asked, "Oh really? Why would you move from a place like there to a place like here?"

Choosing my words carefully, I answered, "Well, I just needed a change. And I heard great things about your all's reading department."

"Can't be much better than Seattle's, though!"

"Yeah, well," I gave him a tight-lipped smile. "I enjoy the change of scenery."

He nodded and grinned. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I've unfortunately got to run," He gave a notion with his head towards behind us.

I looked over my shoulder and felt a little weak in the knees. My eyes met Lahote's, once more. So…these two were friends.

"And just cause I'm running off with the professor's assistant, don't be calling me a teacher's pet! Paul and I go way back." He gave me a wink, and jogged down the hall to meet the hottie, who I was assuming was named Paul.

I gave a wave and started walking the opposite way. Knowing Seth and Paul were headed in the opposite direction, I knew it was crazy of me to wonder if those brown eyes were still lingering over my backside. I felt that heated feeling coursing through my veins – someone was watching me.

I took a quick peek over my shoulder, and sure enough, Paul's head was turned over his looking at me.

Shit. Did I have something on my face or something?

I huffed and sped my way to my next class; After all, I probably should only be late to _one_ of my classes for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

After my third class of the day, I was on my way back to my car. The day had been pretty average so far…although, I still couldn't shake Mr. Lahote's lingering eyes. For some reason it was in the back of my head the rest of my time on campus.

My classes were only 9:30-1:30, so thankfully I had the whole day left. Then again, I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with it.

Leaving campus and hopping into my car, I realized I had a missed call from my mom. Chuckling at her clinginess, I redialed the familiar number. On the second ring, she answered.

"Hi honey," She started.

"Hey momma."

"How was your first day? Make any friends? What did you have for lunch? What are you doing now?"

I chuckled into the phone and rolled my eyes at her question-vomit. "It was ordinary, I made a couple of acquaintances, haven't had lunch yet because I didn't have a break in between classes, and now I'm headed back home."

"Jade," She scolded. "You need to at least pack snacks."

I groaned. "Don't start, momma."

"I'm serious, baby. Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Mom," I was growing irritated. "Yes."

Sensing my agitation with her, she quickly changed the subject as I drove through the light rain Forks offered. "Guess who's coming for dinner tonight?"

"Who?"

"Karmen!" She exclaimed gleefully. My heart squeezed at this. Karmen was as much as a part of our family as I was.

"Aw, I need to call her…I will later. And you, too. I'm pulling up to the house now, I'm gonna take Mya for a run to the beach, I think."

Mya was my pride and joy – my black Labrador. In other words, the reason for my entire existence.

"Okay hon, I'll call you tonight before bed. Be careful, I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

Making my way into the house, I heard Mya's nails skidding down the hallway entrance to get to the door. She nearly tackles me on the floor each time.

"Hi baby!" I exclaimed, laughing, my entire mood brightening as she clobbered me down.

I quickly changed into my black workout pants and a light jacket, then slipped my running shoes on. My chocolate brown hair now in a long ponytail, I grabbed Mya's harness and slipped it on her, then attached her leash. I couldn't help but grin at her wagging tail, knowing what we were doing.

The house now locked and the key in my sports bra, we were now on our way. We jogged down the dirt road that led to my house to the main road. My house was literally tucked into the woods – one had to drive a couple minutes down the dirt road to the dead end where the cottage sat. A cop lived at the start of my road, Chief Swann, I think, so I felt pretty safe despite the isolation.

Mya ran alongside of me as we both breathed in the fresh air. The rain had cleared up and the air had a chill to it, but it felt good on my hot skin.

It was about a twenty-minute jog to the beach, but that wasn't anything for either of us. We had been running buddies for well over a year now. Finally, we reached the reservation of La Push, and First Beach was in view. I only knew the way here because on my college visit my parents and I had scoped the whole place out.

My heart was pounding in my ears and the sweat was dripping off my face. Slowing down to a walk, I gave Mya a drink from a near-by outside water fountain and unzipped my jacket to where it fell loosely off one of my shoulders. My once high pony tail was now loose as well with stray hairs everywhere. I didn't mind though – I liked my hair to look a little wild, sometimes.

My skin was freezing cold with sweat as I made my way down the wooden steps leading to the beach. A chill ran through my body as I stared at the ocean's dark water. Mya was far ahead of me now, lapping at the shore and digging her nose in the sand.

There were others on the beach and I heard voices in the distance, but I fell into a dream-like state staring at the ocean. It was a weird fantasy of mine to float out into sea and never return. I always thought it'd be a nice way to go, as morbid as that sounds.

Mya finally plopped down beside where I was now sitting, resting her head on my lap, and finally, closing her big, brown eyes. I didn't realize how tired I was until that moment. My stomach growled loudly, but I ignored it, still lost in my thoughts.

All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to almost jump out of my skin. Mya hopped up, now clobbering the boy I realized to be Seth from class.

"Shit!" I explained, clutching my chest. "You scared me to death!"

He smiled at me sheepishly, looking guilty. "I'm sorry, I thought you heard me coming…"

Blushing at how ridiculous I had acted, I said, "No, I'm sorry. I scare easily. I'm on edge a lot."

Seth crinkled his nose at me. "Well, that's no good. I promise I don't bite." He was ruffling around Mya's fur and laughing at her paws hitting him in the face. "Cute dog you've got here," He added.

I beamed at her, like she was my child. "Thanks! She's my best friend."

He smiled warmly at me. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you. You two looked lonely over here. You said you just moved here, right?"

I bent down to pet Mya. "Yes, I did."

He bent down beside me, Mya giving him sloppy licks to the face as he laughed. "Have you made any friends, yet? I know this town can seem a bit small."

"Honestly, I think you're the first person I've had more than just a polite wave with," I laughed, softly.

His eyes shot up to mine; They were wide. "What? Well listen, my friends are down the beach a little. Why don't you guys come back with me to meet them?"

Twisting the bottom of my pony tail, it took me a minute to answer. "Um…" I trailed.

He stood up abruptly and reached for my hand. I stood. "Come on," He smiled, encouragingly. "I promise you'll love them. I promise."

How could I say no to a face like his? I gave him a sheepish look and began to walk alongside him, Mya already well ahead of the both of us. We didn't have to walk a far way until a group of people came into view. My stomach was doing that weird, squirming thing. I already felt out of place.

We arrived and Seth shined his teeth at them like he had brought back a prize. Looking at all of them, I was in absolute awe. There were a couple girls. The rest were all boys – and by boys, I mean absolute _men._ They were all ginormous, standing at least six feet tall. They looked like body builders, too. And oh yeah, they were all outstandingly attractive. Mya darted to one of the guys, excitedly. I wish I had her confidence.

"Guys, this is _Jade,"_ Seth put a weird emphasis on my name, like they were supposed to know me.

One of the dark haired girls bounced up to me excitedly. "Hi, Jade! It's so nice to meet you. I'm Kim."

I smiled warmly back, shaking her hand. I was still busy watching Mya bounce all over the place happily.

Seth motioned me around the circle of them. "This is Embry, Quil, Jake, Leah, Jared, Kim, you know already, and this is – wait, where is Paul?"

My stomach dropped. Paul? The Paul? Suddenly I saw Seth motioning a little way down. "Paul!" He called.

"He ran to his car to grab something," The one called Embry answered. "Here he comes now."

I shifted uncomfortably, as I noticed most of the people analyzing me. Why did they seem to be studying me?

They all adverted their eyes as soon as Paul jogged up to the circle. I felt nauseous and exhilarated.

"Hey, there," Paul's voice was low and husky. It sounded like _sex._ I almost blushed at the thought.

"Hi, I'm jade," I replied, introducing myself stupidly, as if he didn't call my name on the attendance sheet earlier.

He grinned. "I know." He stuck his hand out, waiting on me to shake it.

I wrapped my hand around his and I would swear on my life he shocked me. What the hell? His hand was so warm – I didn't even want to remove mine. He gave mine a quick squeeze, and then I broke the handshake. Everyone was quiet. As I turned to look at Seth, I could still feel Paul's eyes lingering over me. He made my insides feel like putty.

"So Jade, tell us a bit about yourself!" Seth encouraged, taking a seat on one of the logs in the sand. Paul then sat, and I quickly noticed the only space left to sit was to his right. I almost gulped. Lowering myself beside him, I realized there was no way out of this one. I swear that I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Well," I chuckled nervously. Where was I even supposed to start? "I'm Jade, as you know already. I'm twenty-two, have no siblings, grew up in Seattle, and then moved here to pursue my English degree. And that's kind of it."

"Why'd you pick Forks?" Paul asked from beside me. Ugh – here we go again.

"I've just heard good things about the English department here." Repeating the same thing I had said to Seth. I sounded like a robot. I could feel Seth's eyes burning into me, questioning me.

Kim was the next to speak, breaking the weirdly awkward silence that followed. "So Jade, where do you live?"

"I live in a little cottage right on the outskirts of Forks. It's tucked back into the woods nicely! There's a policeman that lives at the start of my road. Charlie, I think?"

Jake spoke up now. "Oh, Charlie! Seth's and Leah's mom, Sue, is dating him. I'm sure you'll see them around. Charlie is my best friend's, Bella's dad."

"Oh, that's awesome! I had no idea. I'm sure you'll see me a lot between living close to Charlie and having class with me. Might even get sick of the sight of me." Seth intervened jokingly.

Leah rolled her eyes and piped up, "She _definitely_ will get sick of you, baby bro."

Everyone, including me, laughed at this. We all sat around chatting casually for another hour or so. They told me about their other friends, whose names I couldn't remember if I tried, and how they were more like family rather than friends. I figured out Kim and Jared were dating, and even if they wouldn't have told me, it wouldn't have been hard to infer. They couldn't keep their hands off one another! It was sickeningly sweet.

Paul didn't talk much, and neither did I, we both just sat and listened to everyone else. It was well into the evening now, and Mya sat lazily at my feet.

Around four, everyone began to stand, saying they were going to someone named Emily's house for dinner. They made their way down the beach towards their cars, and Paul kind of lingered around me getting my things together.

"Jade, you should come with us. Emily is the best cook in town. She's making dinner for us all tonight, and she'd love to meet you. She makes enough food for an army." Paul said softly.

"Oh, that's okay," I replied. "I've got to get Mya home to feed her. She probably needs a bath as well, she's super sandy. Thanks for the offer, though."

His face showed a hint of disappointment, but he quickly wiped any trace of it.

"It's cool, maybe another time. Where did you park? I'll walk you to your car."

"Oh, we actually ran here," I said casually. "We should probably head back before it gets too dark."

He looked at me strangely. "You ran here? All the way from Forks? And you're going to run back?"

"Yes…?" I answered, making it sound more like a question rather than a confirmation.

"No, that's crazy. Let me drive you home. It'll be so much faster, and by time you're halfway there it'll be pitch black outside."

"Oh no, really, we'll be fine. We've ran longer plenty of times, in the dark too. Trust me."

His face showed nothing but uneasiness. "I really don't think it's safe…we've had a history of…animal attacks recently, a majority happening after dark. Please let me take you back."

Deciding he was being sincere and knowing I didn't have the power to tell his face no, I nodded at him. "Okay, I guess you're right. Are you sure you don't care about Mya tracking sand into your car?"

He grinned at me. "Trust me, my truck has seen a lot worse than a sandy dog."

We said our goodbyes to everyone, and Seth gave me a side hug. He was quickly becoming one of my favorite people. He could tell me he had three legs and I probably would trust him enough to believe him.

It wasn't until we were settled in the car that it hit me I was in the car with a complete stranger. I shivered – Mya was sitting on my lap and I hugged her closer.

"You cold?" Paul asked. He sounded concerned. I couldn't tell if it was sweet or creepy.

"A little."

He immediately turned the heat on high, and I sighed in warm content.

"This is a little weird," I suddenly confessed.

He turned to look at me. His eyes made my insides turn to goop. What was this man doing to me?

"Well," I laughed quietly. "You're practically my professor and giving me a ride home."

He chuckled. "Well, technically, I'm not your _actual_ professor."

I rolled my eyes teasingly. "I bet that's what you tell all the girls in class, huh?"

He pulled the truck to a stop, finally arriving in front of my quaint little cottage.

"Well, no. Not at all, actually. Just you." His voice sounded like chocolate. Mouthwatering and enticing, but he probably had the power to destroy me if he wanted.

I didn't know what to respond, but apparently my stomach did. It rumbled again, louder this time.

Paul chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want to come eat with us? I can wait on you to take the dog in and feed her. I really don't mind." His voice sounded hopeful.

I smiled sweetly at him. "No, it's really okay. I'll just fix something quick…I'm really tired. Thanks again for the ride, Paul."

"No problem, Jade. It was really nice getting to actually meet you outside of class. I'll see you Thursday?"

"Yeah, for sure. My grades count on it!" I joked.

He gave Mya a scratch on the neck and told me to have a good evening. His hand accidentally brushed mine as I was unbuckling and I felt that weird, electric feeling surge through me again. I blushed as he lifted his eyes to meet mine. Did he feel it too?

I smiled one last time and hopped out of the car with Mya to make my way to the front door. He waited until I was inside to drive off. I grabbed some crackers and peanut butter to soothe my growling stomach for dinner and headed to bed.

Then I called my best friend and gushed for hours about the "most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on".

 **SOOOOOO, what did you think about Jade and Paul's first encounter?! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting in Jade's POV – but quickly switching to Paul's!**

I woke the next morning around 8 – about thirty minutes later than Mya usually lets me sleep. Rolling out of bed slowly (my eyes were still extremely heavy) my feet hit the old, wood floor. Mya was already breathing down my neck and bouncing around my queen sized bed, waiting to go outside.

In my thin and light tank top and my fuzzy socks, I led Mya through the kitchen and out the back door. Fortunately, my house being tucked away offered more than just solitude; It also allowed me to walk outside in my pajamas - pants or not.

I was letting Mya run rampant through the yard as I scrolled through my social media on my phone. I checked it every morning like the paper…a habit I was not proud of.

My head jerked up when I heard Mya growling. She was standing defensively on the edge of the trees, her fur hackled. I heard something rustle and then she began barking lethally. Running towards her to pull her from whatever the hell she was seeing, she finally relaxed a bit when my arms wrapped around her.

She let out one last final growl as I noticed a flash of dark brown fur dart through spaces between the trees. What the hell was that? A bit shaken, I urged Mya back towards the house and breathed a sigh of relief once we were inside. No one warned me of Bigfoot in Forks.

Settling into the morning, I made a pot of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal – the coffee black, and the oatmeal sugarless. My favorite breakfast: caffeinated and low in calories. It was a bit of a routine now versus a meal.

I turned the television on and got nice and cozy on the couch. With Mya tucked into my side and the softest and warmest (it was always freezing in this house!) blanket that I owned wrapped around me, I accidentally fell right back asleep in no time.

 **PAUL'S POV!**

I was in my wolf form tucked into the woods behind Jade's house when her dog almost gave me away. To my disdain, she caught scent of me and it spooked her…in turn, spooking Jade. I had been out there since about three in the morning. I could not get my thoughts off of my dark-haired girl.

Soon after I was almost caught, I bolted home to shower and get ready for the day. Thirty minutes later, I was on my way back to Jade's house. To my pleasant surprise, she had left her jacket in my truck last night…and being the knight in shining armor that I am – I must return it!

Heading up to the front porch I listened closely to see what Jade was doing. I caught her scent, but did not hear her moving around. I knocked on the door. No answer.

I knocked on the door a second time – no answer, but this time, Mya came running and barking down the hallway. Where was Jade? I knew she was home. My heart speeding up for no apparent reason at the thought of everything that could possibly be wrong, I gave the front door a little push.

The old, wooden door pushed right open and into the hallway. She left it unlocked? I was going to have to talk to her about that. Mya jumped on me and licked me aggressively. I chucked; So much for a big, bad guard dog.

Mya soon lost interest and trotted down the hallway, turning into a room on the left. More curious than ever now what Jade was up to, I made my way through the long hallway. And then I caught sight of a body curled up on the couch. I smiled like a fool at Jade's sleeping figure.

Moving closer, I stayed quiet. In the most non-creepy way, I could have sat there and watched her sleep until she woke. I wanted to brush the dark strands of hair blocking her face away, and quite frankly, I wanted to settle in behind her. The thought of her backside pressed against my front side was causing heat to rise in my lower extremities.

She had a light blue and skimpy tank top on. The left strap was hanging off of her shoulder, and I had to practically tear my eyes off of her nipples pressing up against the top; Almost as if they were aware of my presence.

Her legs were unfortunately covered by the gigantic blanket she was wrapped in, but her shirt was riding up enough just to see the side of her body. Jade was _skinny._

I hadn't noticed until this much of her body was exposed. In person and fully clothed, she just looks fit. The kind of fit where her ass and legs were perfectly sculpted, and the thought of missing a morning workout would make her cry. But what I was looking at now – was it healthy? Was she born naturally tiny? Or just not a big eater? My thoughts were going 100 miles per hour. She was so little. I wanted to pick her up and wrap her in my arms.

Her stomach (what I could see of it) was the kind of flat that most girls pined for. Her hip bone was protruding and her rib cage was not well hidden. Before I was able to analyze her any further, a whimper escaped her lips.

I froze. Her face distorted in fear and she started shaking her head. Her heart rate sky-rocketed and her legs were moving slightly. She was having a nightmare.

I was about to wake her when she began mumbling in her sleep. "I'm trying," She breathed raggedly. "I'm trying Michael."

My veins turned to ice. Who the fuck was Michael? I immediately forgot any trace of anything as a sob escaped her lips. I had to wake her – I couldn't stand watching this.

I lunged forward at her, and placed her head in my palms, rubbing soft, and fast circles on her cheeks. "Hey, Jade, it's okay, baby."

I didn't even realize "baby" had slipped out of my lips until her eyes shot open. They were wet. She jumped back, away from my hands, clearly distraught, and now confused.

"Paul?" She asked shakily. "What – what are you doing here?"

Her lip was quivering and my heart was two seconds away from shattering. I wanted to make it better. Whatever _it_ was.

"I'm sorry," The words stumbled off my tongue. Suddenly I was a stuttering fool. "You left your jacket in my car…I was just bringing it back. I knocked, um, but, you didn't answer. The door was unlocked so I worried."

Fully expecting the worst for being a creepy dick wandering around in her personal space, I braced myself for the storm.

She surprised me, instead. Her face softened and she quickly wiped at her damp face. "Oh, well, thank you," She looked around the room, appearing to look for a clock that wasn't there. "What time is it? I can't believe I fell asleep after drinking my coffee."

I gave her a small smile. I was still crouched down in front of her face. "It's just ten."

"Just ten?" She countered. "I've usually got the world conquered by now."

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a second."

Noticing my eyes flash to her chest, (I couldn't help it, okay) she quickly moved the blanket up. All I wanted was to lie next to her.

"Well," She began. "Sorry you came when I was mid-deep in a nightmare. I'm glad I didn't scare you off."

"You couldn't scare me off if you tried."

She blushed and looked down at her lap – then she patted the seat next to her. "You can sit, if you want."

My heart skipped a beat at the offer and I moved a little too quickly, never taking my eyes off of hers.

"So nightmares, huh? What was this one about?"

She averted her gaze, and I could feel the tension in the room thicken. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Well," She started, giving me a small and forced smile. "Just a bunch of nonsense. Ya know, monsters and what not."

"Monsters named Michael?"

Her eyes widened and her heart sped up, again. Shit. I had said something wrong. Who the hell was Michael?

"What'd I say?"

Not wanting to embarrass her any further, I told a white lie. "Nothing, really. I just heard you mumble the name."

She bit her lip. Her face had turned about three shades paler.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice leaking with concern.

She sighed. "Yes, I'm okay. He's just someone I'd like to forget. I moved four hours away, yet he still likes to haunt me through my dreams," She joked; But there was nothing funny about the tone of her voice. Her eyes were droopy and sad.

I didn't know what to say. My heart hurt. Not wanting to press any further, I placed a hand lightly on the top of hers. Her eyes lifted to meet mine.

"Your hand is so warm," She blushed. "Are you sick?"

I grinned. "Nah, I'm just hot – in both definitions of the word."

She laughed at this. My shoulders relaxed as I noticed the change of mood. She seemed better, now. "Cocky, are we?"

"Well, when you look like me, how could you not be?"

She laughed melodically and lightly hit my leg. I didn't miss her eye roll.

"Well, do you want a coffee or anything?"

I shook my head. "No, that's okay. Thanks though. I better head out…I've got to work at noon."

She nodded and stood up. I followed. As the blanket fell off of her, my breath caught in my throat. Her shorts were just as skimpy as her shirt. I could feel myself getting hard. I needed out of there, now.

Inwardly cursing myself, I tore my eyes back to her face. She smiled sheepishly at me, her cheeks flaming red.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "I kind of got straight out of bed to just get right back in it. Wasn't really expecting company…" She drifted off, awkwardly pulling her shorts lower.

My eyes bugged at her knowing I was so blatantly staring at her. "No…don't be sorry. I didn't exactly tell you I was stopping by."

We had reached the front door now. "You're right…you might want to work on that, for future reference. Next time you unexpectedly show up I could have a bright green face mask on."

I chuckled and stepped half way out the door. My body felt warm. "I'll see you tomorrow, in class?"

She leaned up against the doorway and gave me the sexiest half-grin I had ever seen. "See you then, Mr. Lahote."

 **SOOOOOOOOOO, what do you think?! Jade's past is creeping in no matter how hard she tries to hide it. Let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PAUL'S POV!**

I was sitting at the front of the classroom, nonchalantly chatting with the professor and waiting on Jade to arrive to class. Emily was having dinner, again, for all of us at her house and I desperately wanted to ask Jade to tag along with me. Too soon? I didn't care.

I felt my body heat up and I knew she was near. Soon enough, she came strolling into the room alongside of Seth. I involuntarily grew jealous. Did she ask him to walk her to class? Had they been texting? Did he _offer_ to walk her to class?

I was a nutjob – this, I knew. I glared at Seth until I felt Jade's eyes on me. My demeanor softened immediately. Today she was wearing an oversized dark green sweater and holey jeans. Shiny black boots and her hair flowed loosely down her back. Her cheeks were pink and flushed from the cold.

She offered me a shy smile and took her seat, next to Seth. I happened to catch the end of their conversation before the professor began his lesson.

I had missed whatever Seth said to start, but happened to catch the tail end of it. "So, we're all getting together tonight. Emily cooks for us at least three times a week. I really want you to meet everyone else."

He was talking about Emily's tonight.

Jade replied, "She sounds extremely nice. I'd love to meet everyone, one day."

"You're always welcome. I can drive you over any day."

What the hell was he doing? This was _my_ girl. And _I_ was going to be the one taking her to meet the rest of the pack. A low and quiet growl escaped from my throat – so low, that no one heard it except Seth. His glance jerked over to mine. The fear in his eyes satisfied me enough to give him a devilish smirk.

Class went by quickly. The professor droned on and on, and I had trouble keeping my eyes off of Jane. She looked up every so often, meeting my gaze, and we would exchange small smiles.

Seth gave Jade a quick goodbye and said he would see her later. He gave me a sheepish grin as I squinted my eyes at him. I'd get his ass later. Making my way out of the classroom to wait on Jade, I leaned casually against the wall to wait on her.

She peeped her head out and smiled when she saw me waiting.

"Hey, Paul."

My stomach flipped when she said my name. I wanted to devour every inch of her.

"Hey, Jade. How's it going?"

She sighed. "Well, it's going."

"Something wrong?" I asked immediately.

A small laugh escaped from her lips. "No, nothing is wrong. School is just beginning to stress me out already! You should seriously talk Professor Grouchy back there into making our paper due a page less. A seven-page paper on King Arthur? Really?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I will more than likely be grading those papers. If you turned in seven blank pages I would probably still give you an A."

She stopped and turned to face me. Raising an eyebrow, she challenged me. "First of all, 'probably'? And second of all – who do you think I am? I always do my work, Lahote! I'll never be a slacker."

"Mhm," I smirked. "Miss Goody Two Shoes."

She gave me a light shoulder bump and started walking again. "Some of us have ambition, ya know."

"I don't doubt that about you, Jade." I heard her heart beat accelerate at the mention of her name. Oh, this woman.

We were walking pretty close to one another, to my satisfaction. Jade told me her next class of the day was cancelled so she was heading home. We exited the school's building, the frigid air hitting us in the face.

A shiver ran through Jade's body and I didn't even hesitate to rip off my jacket. Handing it to her, she looked at me funny.

"I don't want that."

Taken aback, I questioned her. "Why?"

Most girls I had been with had begged for articles of my clothing. Was it too soon?

She laughed at my shocked reaction. "Because, doofus. Then _you'll_ be cold. You used to students stripping you of your clothing, Teach?"

Her teasing with me caused my insides to turn to actual fucking goop.

I held an arm out in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks. I then grabbed her left arm, slipped the jacket on that one, and then slid her right arm through the opposite side. Touching her was kind of torture. We didn't break eye contact.

Zipping it up all the way, I replied, "I will be fine."

She smirked at me, her big eyes gleaming.

We kept walking towards our cars, and I knew it was time to ask the question I was determined to receive a yes on.

"So," I began. We had reached her car, and she leaned up against the hood with a questioning look on her face. God, she was so sexy.

"Come to Emily's with me tonight."

Her questioning look turned to a face full of nervous hesitation.

"For dinner?"

I shook my head softly, analyzing her. "And to meet everyone."

"Uh," She started, taking her gaze everywhere and anywhere _besides_ on my eyes.

I knew whatever answer she was about to give me would be bullshit. Why was she lying?

Adding on, she told me, "Well, I'd love to, but…I already have dinner set out for this evening."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and joked, "Anything set out can be set back in."

"Um, I don't know…"

I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her left hand, and wondered if she felt the same surge of electricity that I did at that moment. "Hey," I said softly. "Look at me."

She slowly raised her gaze to meet mine. There was something hidden behind her pupils – I knew there was. But now was not the time to press.

"You know if you didn't come, this would be the second time you've turned me down? And you know if you say no again, I'll just ask tomorrow. And the next day…and the next day…and the next day…"

She laughed and shoved my chest a little, shaking her head.

Her hands were so tiny. I loved them. Her nails were painted bright, cherry red – my favorite color.

"I just don't want to feel awkward."

I widened her eyes. "As soon as you meet this people, you'll laugh that you even were afraid of that. I think it's quite possible to feel awkward at Emily's. I promise, you will love them – and they will love you. Give them a chance…and me."

She shined her teeth at me playfully, her lips turning upwards. "I guess I can't turn you down forever, huh?"

"One time was already enough for me."

I opened the door for her, and she climbed in. "I'll pick you up this evening at five?"

"Perfect," she nodded. "I get finished running around 3:30 and will hop in the shower and chance and I'll be ready."

The thought of her in the shower naturally caused some unholy thoughts to enter my mind. Shaking them off while I was still in her presence, I grinned at her.

"I'll see you at five."

 **JADE'S POV**

As soon as I got home, I took Mya out, slipped on my tennis shoes, and was out the door. I felt bad about leaving Mya out of this run, but this was one I needed to go on by myself.

I had never ran as fast or as far as I did. Over seven miles in a little under an hour – I was pretty proud of myself. I couldn't help it, though. I was so anxious about this evening…not because of the people. I considered myself a people person.

My legs ached as I made my way back home, walking now. I don't think I could have ran even if I tried. I was very low on energy, and half tempted to call Seth and ask for a ride home. I didn't want to bug Paul with something as stupid as this.

The sweat on my body eventually mixed with the cold air started to chill me pretty badly. I caved and pulled out my phone, dialing Seth's number.

"Jade? What's up?"

Oh God, I really hoped I hadn't interrupted him while he was busy.

Acting innocent to see if he was busy, I answered, "Hey, Seth. You busy?"

"Too busy for you? Never!"

I kept walking down the street, a smile tugging at my lips. He really was a sweetheart.

"Well, I'm in a pickle. I ran seven miles past my house and seem to be a little lost," I told him lying through my teeth. I didn't want to tell him I just didn't have the energy to make it back and sound like an idiot.

"Seven miles past your house? Jade, what? Where are you? I'm leaving my house now."

I heard him rustling around in the background and then a door closing.

"Well, I'm not really sure where I am."

"Tell me what you're beside. What you can see around you."

He sounded weirdly nervous. Odd – it was broad daylight still. I explained to him what I could about my location and he acted like he would not have any trouble finding it. He told me not to move and he'd be there shortly.

I sat there with my head in my hands. My breath was a little raggedy and my head felt a little woozy. I knew this feeling all too well - I needed food soon.

Way sooner than I expected, Seth pulled up and hopped out of the car. I stood, slowly, and smiled at him.

"Oh, shit," I grumbled. My legs hurt _bad._ I wasn't used to long runs like this.

"Hey," he said softly. "Are you alright? What were you thinking?"

I looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean? I always run."

He led me to the car. "In this weather? And this far?"

"Yes, in any weather. And no…usually not this far. I'm just a little anxious today and wanted to run some nerves off."

Seth cranked the heat and was strangely silent.

He broke the silence after about five minutes. "Paul told me you were coming tonight. I'm really excited for everyone to meet you."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, giving him a fake smile. "I'm excited, too."

We made small talk for a while longer and finally, he pulled up to my house.

"Seth, thanks so much for picking me up. It was stupid of me to run that far."

He gave me a small, sympathetic smile. "You can always call me, Jade. For anything."

"Can you do me a weird favor?"

"Sure," He answered, curiously.

"Don't tell Paul about this."

His lips parted a bit. He didn't seem to like that request.

"Please," I asked, my voice quiet.

He nodded and gave me a tight-lipped smile. "I'll see you later, Jade."

I waved at him and hopped out of his car, making my way into the house. He pulled away once I had made it inside.

It was 4:58 when I heard Paul's truck pull up out front. I checked my reflection one last time in the hallway mirror. My dark hair was loosely curled and hanging past my shoulders. My makeup was simple – but paired with my favorite red lip.

I had a long sleeve black shirt on and my favorite pair of jeans, although they were a little baggy. I surprisingly was pleased with how I looked.

Locking the house up and planting a kiss on Mya's head, I made my way outside and hopped into Paul's truck.

He seemed happy to see me – he was smiling as soon as I opened the car door. My breath left my chest pretty quickly as his appearance swam in my eyes.

He had a white button up shirt on, the sleeves rolled up to quarter length, and dark jeans on. And oh yeah…he smelled absolutely _scrumptious._

"Hey there," I greeted him, casually.

"Hey," He replied, still smiling.

We chatted about random things mostly for the (too) short fifteen-minute drive. He asked me how the rest of my day had gone and told me that Emily was making her "famous" lasagna and garlic bread. My mouth watered at this.

He also told me I looked pretty. I blushed at this.

We pulled into Emily's gravel driveway and took our time getting out of the car. Walking up to the front door, I took a shaky breath. God – here goes nothing. Paul gave my hand a squeeze, almost as if he could sense my nerves, and suddenly my anxiety melted away. What was he doing to me?

Suddenly, the front door bursted open, and I was enveloped in a warm set of arms.

"You must be Jade!" A tall, pretty woman with jet black hair and scars down the side of her face stared back at me, smiling a smile as sweet as honey. Taken a bit off guard, I quickly ripped my eyes off her long and deep scars.

"Hi," I smiled back. "Emily?"

Her face lit up even more at this; I must have gotten it right.

"Yes, I'm Emily!" Another tall and brawny man appeared behind her, smiling at me warmly as well. "And this is my husband, Sam. Welcome to our home!"

The faces I already knew – Embry, Quil, Jake, Leah, Jared, and Kim were crowded in the living room, chatting.

"Hey, Jade!" Kim called sweetly.

I grinned back at her. "Hey guys."

Seth popped up then, and placed an arm around Paul and I both. "I'm glad you all finally decided to show!"

"Oh shut up. We are only ten minutes late!" Paul said.

Jared looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Paul is always late, Jade. Get ready for that."

Emily swooped in and grabbed my arm before Paul could retort something rude, I'm sure.

"So, Jade – besides Sam and I, I think the only people you have yet to meet are Renesmee, Billy, Sue, and Claire."

She introduced me to Renesmee, who was Jake's girlfriend, and quite possibly the prettiest person I had ever seen in my life. She then introduced me to Claire, who was sitting on Quil's lap. She looked a few years younger than me, and I inwardly wondered if that was Quil's girlfriend; Emily didn't say.

Billy was Jake's dad, and had the sweetest eyes. He was very polite and welcoming.

She then introduced me to Sue, who was Seth's mom. She reminded me of my own mom and proceeded to invite me to their house for dinner one evening. Seth was beaming at her the whole time.

The smell of dinner wafted through the air and caused my stomach to growl embarrassingly loud.

Everyone seemed to collectively chuckle at this. Just freaking great!

"Well, I think Jade has decided for us – it's dinner time!" Emily exclaimed happily.

She ushered me to the kitchen and began to make my plate for me. I was getting nervous at the heaps of food she was putting on my plate.

"Oh, Emily – I don't need that much. Really, you can dump like half of it back on there. I'm not that hungry."

I felt Paul tense behind me. He was studying me, and this made me feel very sick.

"Trust me Jade, if you don't get it now, there won't be any left! That's why I brought you in here first. These men eat enough for an army!" She joked.

"Yeah, Jade, she is right. Just leave it on her plate, Emily. We can pack up what she doesn't eat and send it home with her," Paul intervened.

I smiled politely and shook my head, staying quiet. I took the now-heavy plate from her and made my way into the dining room with Paul. We sat at the table and were soon joined by everyone.

Everyone was chatting and Paul placed a warm hand on my thigh. I didn't realize my eyes were boring into the food on the plate until Paul gently said, "What are you waiting on? Dig in!"

Ignoring his gaze, I twisted some noodles onto my fork and put it into my mouth. Food this good felt almost foreign in my mouth. I chewed slowly.

"So, Jade, Paul told us you're here for the English program at the college."

I inwardly sighed. Finally, some distraction from eating.

"Yeah, I am," I grinned. "I'm really loving it so far."

"I have class with her!" Seth spoke up. "She's a genius."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Hardly."

Paul intervened now, "No, Seth isn't lying. She is smart. Hasn't gotten anything other than an A, yet."

No one pressed me further for information past this, thankfully. I couldn't help but wonder if Paul or Seth had asked them not to, worried about them scaring me off.

The boys goofed off the entire dinner, and I spoke to Emily and Kim most of the time. They were both absurdly nice, and I really was enjoying their company. I hadn't realized that everyone was almost finished with their plates besides me until Kim spoke up.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm ready for dessert."

The boys' eyes lit up and Seth moaned in delight, causing everyone to giggle.

"Bring out that next course, Em!"

She laughed, getting up. "Alright, everyone just help me clear the table."

As everyone began to get up, I felt a couple eyes on me. I looked down at my plate. Fuck. There was hardly anything gone.

"Jade, you've hardly eaten anything!" Emily exclaimed, scrunching her brows at me. "Not a fan of my food?"

My face heated up in embarrassment. I felt everyone's gaze burning into me – and Paul's was scorching hot.

"No, that's not it at all!" I said quickly. "The food was amazing. I was just too busy talking, and now I'm not even hungry."

God. I was such a dumbass.

Emily half-smiled at me, not buying my lie. Now I felt like shit. The truth was, her food was _amazing._ So amazing that I knew if I ate any more than a few bites I wouldn't be able to stop.

Before anyone else could say anything, I spoke. "Would you care if I just packed it all up to take home? This will make for a great midnight snack!"

She nodded, "Of course!" And I followed her into the kitchen, dying to get away from Paul's concerned and analyzing eyes.

She passed out the cake to everyone and I asked her to pack me up a piece of that as well, so I wouldn't miss out on it. Since I wasn't hungry now, and all...

After dinner the air lightened and we all joked and talked. The attention seemed to be on Paul, and not me, thank God. Everyone was telling me all sorts of funny stories about his past, some that made me laugh embarrassingly loud along with the others.

I really loved these people, I thought. They all seemed so genuine. I already wondered when I could see them again after this.

After two hours of pure fun and laughter, everyone began to say their goodbyes. Emily gave me a tight hug and told me she hoped to see me soon.

As Paul and I made our way back to his truck, he was deathly silent. I was making myself sick over what he was thinking about.

Not able to take the silence anymore, I said, "Well, you were right – I loved them!"

It took him about thirty seconds to respond. He said softly, "See, I told you. Nothing to worry about."

He was quiet again after that, and I decided not to speak again after that. I didn't know what his problem was, but I didn't want to poke the bear. He didn't seem angry…just off.

He pulled up to my house and before I could open the door, he grabbed my hand. He shifted closer to me. His face was dangerously close to mine all of sudden, and my breathing hitched. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Hey," He spoke so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Hey," I replied, my voice shaky.

He put a hand on the side of my face. His touch was warm, and caused all my thoughts to cease.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight."

I nodded at him, unable to speak at that moment.

"I know we barely know each other," He confessed. "I know that. But I want you to know that you can tell me anything."

Still unable to speak because of fear of my unsteady voice, I nodded again.

"I want you to be okay."

My lips parted and I took a breath. He was even closer now.

"I am okay," My voice wavered.

He planted a kiss on my forehead and I wanted to faint at that very moment. Fuck.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I chewed the inside of my lip and let my eyes linger on his a little while longer. I wanted him to stay. So badly. But I knew that wasn't an option. And I knew he was starting to grow a little too closely to me. What was I supposed to do?

"See you later, Paul."

I got my things and made my way into my quaint house. I said hello to Mya, threw the food from Emily's into the garbage, and tucked myself into bed with my pup.

I was freezing cold all night.


	5. Chapter 5

**PAUL'S POV**

I didn't sleep at all last night. Jade didn't leave my thoughts. Around 6am, I decided it was time to get up for the day. I didn't have to teach, and I knew Jade didn't have class.

So, naturally, it was decided. I was going over to Jade's. I went on a run in my wolf form to burn off some steam, ate some breakfast, and showered. After all of this, it was 8:30. Hopefully Jade wasn't the type to sleep all day.

The drive taking me less than 10 minutes, I pulled up and parked. Walking up to the front door, I heard Mya barking. I inwardly sighed of relief. Maybe this meant Jade was awake, after all.

Before I had the chance to knock, the door opened slightly and those big eyes peeked through the crack at me. A look of confusion turned into a small smile as she opened the front door wider, revealing her blue long sleeve shirt and pajama shorts. She also had blue slippers on. My little baby blue.

"Paul? What's going on?"

I shrugged. "Want to hang out today?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Today as in right now, 8 in the morning, or this evening?"

"Well, I was hoping both of those and everything in between."

A bashful grin stretched across her face. She nodded her head and led me inside her small, but cozy home.

"Want some coffee?" She asked.

"Sure, that sounds great. I've been up for a while."

"Why's that?" She wondered, her back turned to me as she poured me a cup of black, liquid goodness. I couldn't tear my eyes from her legs.

She peeked over her shoulder when I hadn't replied, and I embarrassedly tore my eyes away from her legs and back to her gaze. "I didn't sleep well last night, I just decided to wake up then because it was useless trying to fall back asleep."

She scrunched her brows, a curious look taking over her face. "I didn't sleep well last night, either…" She trailed off, almost as she was talking to more herself than me.

I was hoping she was thinking the same thing as me – that we would have both slept much better side by side.

"I'm taking you to dinner tonight." I stated, very simply.

She let out an unamused laugh. "Oh, you are? Who agreed to this?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you would."

Her eyes twinkled at me. "Don't you think it's a little too early for us to be going on dates? I barely know you."

"Do you usually let strangers have coffee with you at eight in the morning?"

She smirked at me and then took a slow sip of her coffee. "Only the attractive ones."

My stomach flipped a little at that, taking me by surprise. My body has never done all of this stupid shit before. I had it _bad._

She spoke quickly after that, not giving me a chance to retort back. "So, what kind of date?"

Recollecting myself, I sat my now empty mug on the table. "Well, I don't want to count this as our first date. There's a local band playing tonight at this restaurant downtown. And the food is pretty awesome, too. Some of the boys wanted to go, and I think Kim too. So, by this logic, it isn't a date. Just friends hanging out."

"Alright," She agreed. "I do love live music."

I smiled triumphantly and stood to take my mug over to the sink. "But that date is coming eventually…" I said quietly, and heard her laugh. As I walked towards the sink, I noticed the trash can beside it. It was piled high, and the items on top made me sick to my stomach.

Like a cherry on a cake, Jade's full plate of lasagna and piece of chocolate cake sat on top of the garbage. Both plates were completely untouched.

I turned to look at her, but her eyes were already on mine. Her mouth hung open and her face was flushed. Her hands laid in her lap and her right knee was bouncing. Why did she look like she just got caught in the act of murder?

"Last night I sat the plate on my counter, stupidly, and Mya hopped up and slobbered over it. I didn't know if she licked or ate any of it, so I just tossed the whole thing in case…" She forced a weak laugh, looking anywhere but my eyes.

Oh, Jade. She was lying straight to my face and she looked like she was about to vomit. I wanted to wrap her in my arms. The suspicion within me was growing stronger and my throat was growing tighter. But now was not the time.

I smiled tightly at her, forcing myself not to press further. We didn't even know each other that well yet, she had said it herself only a few moments ago.

"Crazy dog," I replied, softly.

She stood up abruptly, her coffee halfway finished and sitting on the table.

"Well, thanks for stopping by. I'll see you tonight? What time?"

I stepped towards her and my breath hitched, slightly. She was shaking a bit. The average person wouldn't have noticed.

I reached my hand towards hers, and when she seemed okay with it, I grabbed both of hers in mine. She visibly relaxed.

"Kicking me out so soon?"

A smile played at her lips. "You want to stay? My hostess skills usually burn out after an hour."

"Of course I want to stay. If you'll let me."

Her anxious demeanor changed into one that already seemed much more at home.

"Well, if you're going to beg…" She teased. "What is there to do until this evening?"

Her hand still in mine, I dragged her lightly to the living room. "Movies, movies, and more movies."

"What a great idea. You are so much smarter than you look."

I chuckled and tossed a pillow off the couch at her. She gasped with fake exaggeration and threw it back at me. And by threw, I mean launched.

"Okay now, rough one…" I laughed, pulling her down on the couch to sit next to me. She stumbled over my feet, and fell into my lap. Our faces were dangerously close to one another. I heard her heart speed up.

Expecting her to move, I waited. Any moment now, Jade. Her eyes were dreamily staring at mine. Her lips were inches away from mine. I could feel her breath on my mouth and also her heart quicken its pace. But she didn't move.

"Can I ask you a question?"

This caught me off guard. I couldn't stop thinking about colliding lips or her chest pressed up against mine.

"Uh, sure," I replied, straining to keep my voice level.

"You have to be _honest_ ," She insisted.

I nodded, unable to speak. Fuck, she was so beautiful. Her brown hair tumbled down her shoulders in loose waves.

"Am I just another student?"

She wanted my full attention…she got it. Every alarm bell in my head was ringing, loud and shrill.

"What?" I gaped, pulling back from her.

Bashfulness took over her features once more. "I'm just curious."

"What do you mean by that, Jade?"

"I mean; do you usually have outside relationships with students?"

"Never."

Why was she asking me this? I couldn't help but be offended. I hadn't thought about another girl since I laid eyes on her. Fuck, I had trouble even recalling the past ones I've been with since Jade. There was only her now. That was all I knew.

"You can tell me the truth," She insisted.

"I promise, Jade. No need to freak out. You're the only student I've had in class that I've also seen outside of class."

Was she jealous?

She leaned closer to me again, one hand on my chest.

"We could get in trouble, you know," She admitted, now tracing her finger along the bare skin of my neck.

The bulge in my pants was growing at an alarming rate. How was I going to behave myself around her?

"We, uh," I stammered. "We aren't going to get in trouble. We aren't doing anything wrong."

She raised one eyebrow at me and it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Her left hand had slowly moved under my tee shirt and she was tracing circles with her pinky on my abdomen. I don't remember how to breathe.

"You let all your students touch you like this?"

Her other hand had made its way up to my cheek as she cupped it. She then ran a finger along my lips. I wasn't used to not being in control. What the fuck was happening?

"Of course not," I replied, my voice husky. My hands gripped her waist.

Before I knew it, her lips were on mine and she was on her back and I was on top of her. The wolf in me had taken over – my hands were devouring her body and my lips were leaving their mark on her neck, her chest, her lips.

Her hands tugged at my hair as she hungrily bit at my bottom lip. My body was going into shock.

Her hands made their way down to my waistband and my insides turned to goop. We had to stop.

Suddenly, I pulled away slightly. The room was quiet besides the sound of our heavy breathing. She peered up at me, her hands now resting by her stomach.

"Strangers, huh?" I smirked at her.

She laughed and hit my chest. "Get off of me," She squirmed beneath me.

I sat up and she followed suit. She smoothed down her now wild hair and I couldn't help but grin like a fool.

"Let's not talk about it," She warned, a hint of amusement behind her words. The heat in her face was still evident.

I winked at her. "Talk about what?"

The day passed much too quickly for my liking. Jade and I watched four movies and ate popcorn. Except she only had "Skinny Pop" which is apparently a healthier alternative to the real thing. Stupid if you ask me. But she was eating it just fine, so I made no remarks.

There were no more scenes like the one earlier this morning, much to my disappointment. Our bodies only touched in the last movie; She propped herself up on the end of the couch and shyly asked me if she could rest her feet on my lap.

Honestly, I forgot the girl could be shy. I didn't hesitate patting my lap for her to drape her legs over mine. Any touch was better than nothing – she was starting to remind me of a drug. Now that I had tasted her, that's all I could think about.

4:00 pm came around, and she headed upstairs to get ready for tonight. I stayed on the couch petting Mya and watching television. I couldn't wait for her return.

About an hour later, she descended down the steps and my breath was caught in my throat, once again.

She had black skinny jeans on and a plain white tee shirt. Over top of that she had a leather jacket. Her brown hair was pulled in a low messy bun and her lips were dark red. Mmm. Her outfit was so simple, yet she had a way of making it so fucking sexy.

"Staring is rude, you know," She teased.

I hopped off the couch and chuckled. "Ask anyone in this town to describe me and rude might be one of the first words out of their mouths."

She cocked an eyebrow at me in curiosity. "Is that so?"

"Once upon a time, I was a hot-headed teen who pissed off anyone and everyone who looked at me."

"Hm," She started. "I' have always been a sucker for hot heads."

Before I had the chance to question her, she was out the door and waiting on the passenger side of my car.

 **Author's Note:**

Please don't hate me! I am so sorry I've been MIA, but I am back. I hope you love it! Next chapter gets a little wild.


	6. Chapter 6

**JADE'S POV**

My stomach had never growled this loud in all of my life. Paul, bless his heart, pretended to ignore it – but I could see his suspicious pupils sneak to the corners of his pupils to slyly glance at me. And each time my stomach rumbled, he brought up some random topic out of thin air.

I didn't like this.

He was purposely trying to avoid the topic of anything food-related now. Or at least, I thought.

Was he on to me?

I could admit I had fallen off track…but was I ever "on track" to start?

I was yanked out of my thoughts as we pulled up to the restaurant/bar. Paul put the car into park and turned to smile at me. "You ready?"

God, he was adorable. My stomach flipped at his sweet look, and I nodded and followed him inside. He surprised me by grabbing my hand, leading me through the darker-than-average restaurant. I didn't protest.

Soon, Seth, Embry, Jared and Kim, and Jake and Nessie were in my sight. There were two spots at the booth for us. It was one of those large wrap-around booths in the shape of a "C" to fit a group of people. I liked these kinds of tables better. The setting seemed much more intimate, and it always drove me insane going to dinner with a huge group of people just to sit at a long table and only be able to converse with the four people within reach of you. What was even the point of all going together?

We slid in the booth and Nessie immediately embraced me. "Jade, hot damn! You are _hot!"_

My cheeks heated up in embarrassment. How stupid this sounded, coming from her!

I smiled warmly at her and thanked her.

Seth was sitting directly across from me and grinned at me, his dimples shining.

"We haven't ordered anything yet, so go ahead and look at the menus and we can order when the waitress gets back!"

I inwardly groaned and skimmed over the menu in front of me. Grease, after carbs, after fats. What the hell was I going to get?

"I might not get anything…" I said lowly to Paul.

Before he had the chance to reply, Nessie interrupted.

"What?! Jade, that is not an option! This place has the best fries in town! We can't let you come here and not eat anything…you're nuts!"

Hesitating, I replied, "Well, greasy foods make my stomach upset. Always have. I have to be careful what I eat or I get sick pretty easily."

I mean, it wasn't necessarily a _lie…_

I felt Paul's eyes burning into me and grew uneasy. I wish he would stop studying me – or at least stop being so blatantly obvious about it.

Kim spoke up now. "Jade, if you flip to the last page there are some healthier options. Salads, and such."

I could settle for this. Besides, I had no other excuses off the top of my head, and if I didn't eat soon I might be queasy.

"Oh really?" I faked interest. "I missed that! I'll go with something off there."

I felt Paul's rigid posture relax a little bit beside me. He couldn't seriously be concerned, right? He knew nothing about me.

We fell into easy conversation and the waitress eventually came around.

When she asked me what I'd like, I told her, "I'll take the kale salad. But swap the Italian dressing for olive oil, and hold the cheese, meat, and croutons."

She looked at me weirdly. "So, you just want the kale and tomatoes with olive oil as the dressing…?"

"Yes," I said simply. There was no need to turn something healthy into something unhealthy. This is why I hated eating out!

She made a face and scribbled on her notepad.

"She'll also have a strawberry margarita. A large one," Nessie spoke up with a grin.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Um no, no," I started. "Give me a vodka soda instead, please."

"Blech!" Nessie stuck her tongue out, faking disgust. "Why on Earth would you rather have a vodka soda over a big, sweet margarita? That's sick!"

Quick to defend myself, and forgetting my audience, I replied to her the same way I would to Karmen.

"Have you seen how many calories are in those things?! Plus, all of that sugar would have me feeling like a whale after I drank it…total empty calories and a waste because you'd end up needing two of them to get drunk! No way I'd ever let my drink have more calories than I'm used to even eating for my meal."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a light push. "Oh, now. Dramatic!"

Jake laughed, and nudged Ness. "Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard a girl around here worried about her alcohol having too many calories! Paul, at least you don't have to worry about her breaking your bank at the bars if she doesn't order the big fancy drinks."

I laughed along. If only he knew…

Paul replied back something that I totally missed because I was in my own world again. I looked up to find Seth eyes on me, curiously gazing. What was with these people and staring? Although, he quickly looked away when I made eye contact.

Our drinks came around eventually, and soon we were all three in. My cares had begun to fade away as I laughed along with Kim and Nessie. We all ate our meals in a drunken haze which, of course, made them taste that much better. Nessie shoved a fry in my mouth and said I'd be committing a crime if I didn't taste it, so I caved.

"Mmmmmmm," I groaned loudly and dramatically, eyes shut and causing everyone to laugh.

"See," Nessie babbled, leaning against me. "Total foodgasm. That's why you should have ordered them."

I giggled like an idiot back at her, "No, that's exactly why I shouldn't have ordered them."

Paul put his arm around me and I settled deeply into his chest. He felt so good.

Embry cocked an eyebrow at us and stated, "You two are really hitting it off, hm?"

I noticed Seth turning his eyes to focus on us, now.

"She's alright," Paul joked.

Bluntly and joking, I confessed, "He's obsessed with me, I think."

Surprising me, the entire table bursted out into laughter, including Paul.

"Oh sis," Nessie started, ignoring Jake's obvious elbow to her side. "You don't even know the _half_ of it."

Kim spoke now. "Guys, the band is coming on soon!"

We all filed out of our booth and onto the dance floor. We were pretty close to the stage. I was tucked between Kim and Seth, and Paul held me closely from behind. The band was coming on in about 10 minutes we were told from a quirky blonde on the microphone, and my body heated up with jealousy when I noticed her staring at Paul.

I snuggled in closer to him, drunk off not only the alcohol, but also him. He smelled like home. But home before it turned into something dangerous.

"I'm gonna go grab another beer before they come on," Paul whispered in my ear. "You want anything?"

"I'm okay," I confessed. I was pretty drunk already and knew my limits. Paul gave my shoulder a squeeze and then was gone.

"How's it going, Jade?" Seth asked.

I turned to smile at him. I had almost forgotten he was beside me.

"It's great, right now."

"How's it going outside of now?"

I was swaying my hips to the music and not thinking much about my replies.

"Well, outside of now, things are okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah. Well, better than okay, I guess. Michael isn't around anymore, so it could be worse!"

Before Seth could reply, Nessie had her arms draped around my shoulders and I turned to dance with her, laughing wildly at her moves. She whisked me across the floor, dipping and spinning my body. I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun; I missed Karmen.

Soon the band was on, and I was enveloped in the warmth that was Paul's embrace.

"I missed you while I was gone," He whispered, his breath low in my ear. The huskiness of his voice did things to my body. I spun around to face him. Not caring about our surroundings, my lips were soon pressed to his. This time he had the reins – unlike before, his hands were running possessively through my hair and he was crushing my hips into him. I melted into him; We had become one on the dancefloor.

Suddenly a pair of hands clapped loudly by our heads, causing me to jump and Paul to let out a low growl. Jake was laughing beside us, mumbling about knock it off. Nessie handed me a jello shot and down the hatch it went! I was having so much fun.

About halfway through the set, I got a little woozy. It was probably a mixture of the alcohol and lack of food. I always had to be extra cautious about drinking on an empty stomach and I would be mortified if I puked in front of all these people. I told Paul I was going to the bathroom and excused myself without listening his reply.

Instead of the bathroom, I walked outside of the restaurant and basked in the cold air that hit the exposed parts of my body. God, I really hoped I wasn't going to get sick. I decided to sit down on the edge of the sidewalk for a bit.

I don't know how long I was out there before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Already knowing it was Paul, I raised my sleepy eyes to meet his.

"You know I was waiting outside of the bathroom for you this entire time? I thought you fell down the toilet or hopped out of the window to ditch me."

I chuckled at this and rolled my eyes. "I knew you'd follow me outside if I told you I was going outside."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked, taking a seat on the ground beside me.

"I just needed a couple of minutes to myself," I mumbled, taking my gaze back to my feet. "I was worried I was going to get sick and felt a little lightheaded."

"Hm," Paul let slip. "Not used to drinking?"

"No, it's not that. Drinking on an empty-ish stomach always makes me sick."

I was still pretty drunk.

"Why didn't you order more food? A kale salad minus half the things listed that come with it isn't exactly filling."

"Watching my figure," I joked. What a sick joke.

Paul didn't find it funny. In fact, he looked a little in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

"I just don't like overeating."

"Eating a normal amount of food isn't overeating, Jade. You should see how many plates the guys eat at Emily's. Now _that's_ overeating. What you had… that's undereating, baby."

His nickname tossed in there made my stomach flip and forget how serious this topic was for me.

"Undereating? Please," I scoffed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Why'd you really throw that food from Emily's away?"

I immediately jerked my head up to meet his eyes. The asshole was onto me. The alcohol running through me thankfully helped me keep my composure and not stutter like an idiot.

"Why are you asking me questions you'd never ask me if we were sober?" I challenged, moving my face closer to his.

"I would ask you this when we were sober. I've just been waiting for the right time." He retorted.

"Hm," I pondered, not giving him his answer.

Before any else prying questions, I rose to my feet and reached a hand out to him.

"Let's go home?"

Clearly unsatisfied with my cooperation, Paul hesitantly stood up. He then threw his arm around my waist and led me to the car.

We talked about the band on the way home. I sat as close to Paul as possible; I didn't want to stay alone tonight. Although I had the time of my life, I didn't like how much information I had let slip. Even though it wasn't much, I felt like the entire bunch was going to unveil my entire life at any moment. I just felt pathetic.

Soon, we pulled up to my house and I made no sudden moves to exit the car. Paul was quiet, watching me.

"Paul," I said, my voice coming out sounding small.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes full of an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

His eyes widened, clearly shocked by my question. He quickly composed himself.

"Of course," He said without any hesitation.

I broke out into a grin, relieved I wouldn't be spending the night alone with my thoughts.

"Trying to jump my bones already?" He teased.

I lightly hit him and hopped out of the car. "In your dreams!"

He made another vulgar comment and we were both still laughing as we made our way through the front door.

I began heading up the stairs and I turned around to find him not following me. He was standing awkwardly at the bottom of the steps, staring up at me like a lost puppy dog.

He scratched his head and looked towards the living room. "Do you, uh, want me to sleep on the couch?"

I smirked down at him. "While I'd find humor knowing I was the first girl to ever make you stay on her couch, you don't have to. You can sleep in my bed with me…as long as you don't mind Mya at our feet."

I swear he blushed before smiling and jogging up the stairs behind me. I took him to my bedroom and then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. When I entered my room again, I busted into laughter.

Paul was still fully dressed, laying on my bed with a thin blanket from my futon, staring (now confusedly) at me. He looked like a scared little church boy.

Through giggles, I said, "Paul. I'm not virgin Mary. You can take off your clothes and sleep in your boxers. I don't plan on making any moves on you, so don't worry. I know this isn't your first time stripping down or being in a girl's bed."

He bit his lip to keep from laughing and tossed a pillow at me.

"Well, go on then." I nodded, gesturing towards his clothes. "Off they go."

He stood and scrunched his eyes at me. Teasingly he said, "Seriously? Turn around! No peeking, either."

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the opposite walls, my hands over my eyes.

"I'm turning around in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

I heard the bed squeak and turned around to see him under the comforter now, leaning against the bedframe with no shirt on.

Damn. He was ripped. Was I sure this was a good idea?

"Try not to drool, Jade." He smirked.

"Oh, go to hell!" I flipped the light switch off and hopped into bed with him. Our toes were touching.

We faced each other in the dark with smiles on our faces, both silent.

"I had a lot of fun today," I confessed sweetly.

He placed a palm on my cheek and lightly used his thumb to trace circles around my skin.

"I did, too."

When I didn't say anything else, he spoke again.

"Jade?"

"Mhm?" My eyes were closed now, his touch lolling me to sleep.

"I want to make you happy," His voice was so quiet I almost thought I heard him wrong.

"Well, you're doing an okay job so far," I joked.

"I also want you to trust me."

My breath caught in my throat. How many times had I heard this? He was different, I told myself. Paul was different.

"That takes time."

"I know," He replied, his voice soft. "Can I ask you something else? And actually get an answer?"

This made me feel queasy. If he brought up my eating habits again, I might puke right here in this bed. I needed to tell him to back off in the politest way I could.

While thinking of a way to nicely tell him to "fuck off", he asked me the one question that had the capability of turning my insides to ice faster than anything food-related.

"Who's Michael?"

The silence was deafening.


	7. Chapter 7

**JADE'S POV**

My insides turned to ice. Paul stared at me, waiting – he hadn't torn his eyes off of mine. I think a couple of minutes passed. Or maybe it was just mere seconds; Who knows. To me, it felt like months.

My voice was quiet. "I already told you who he was. Just someone from my past."

Paul wasn't buying it. His eyes were a mixture of disappointment and frustration.

"You know how these relationships work, right? In order for them to work, you have to trust the receiving end."

This angered me and I put a little more distance in between us.

"We're not in a relationship…nowhere near it. I barely know you."

Sadness took over his facial expression, but only for a moment. Just a flicker…it came, and it went. Witnessing only a fleeting moment of sadness take over his face made my insides queasy. What was wrong with me? What the hell is this?

Paul sat up. "Jade, I know we aren't in a relationship. I wasn't referring to anything romantic and sexual. I was more or less referring to our friendship, or what I thought we were building."

"You can't come in someone's life demanding answers from their past when you haven't even known them a month."

"Why are you so defensive? If he was just someone from your past, why is it such a big deal? I want you to trust me."

I tossed the blanket off of me and stood from the bed.

"Yeah, well it feels like you're prying." My traitorous eyes began to fill with water.

Paul hesitated, noticing my emotion taking over. He was smart.

"I get that we're building a relationship – I do. I don't know what the hell kind of relationship we're headed to, but I'm not going to spill my guts to you. It's just not going to happen!"

Paul abruptly stood and closed the distance between us. Before I could protest, my body was pressed against his. He held my cheeks in between his palms. Once again, my insides turned to absolute fucking goop.

"Hey," He said lowly, rubbing his thumb lightly along my cheek. "It's okay."

Still a little buzzed from earlier, tears were slipping from my eyes and I couldn't stop them.

"It's not," I practically whimpered. "It's not okay."

"It can be. It will be. Jade, I'll do anything to make it okay."

My heart squeezed as his gaze twinkled down at me.

Before I could speak, his lips were colliding with mine. I lost all train of thought as my lips moved against his. I pressed my body closer to his as he tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth. My heart was beating out of my chest.

Never taking his lips from mine, he guided my body towards the bed and lowered me onto it, as he crawled on top of me. My hands ran over every inch of his body; Everything in an arm's reach. I shivered as his fingers slid under my shirt and danced along my stomach.

He moved his lips to my neck, sucking slowly and peppering kisses in between his destinations. He stopped at my ear; His breath heavy on the side of my face.

"Let me in," He whispered, his voice husky.

A moan escaped my lips as I pressed my lips back to his, our tongues hungrily doing a tango with one another.

And then – he stopped.

My hair ruffled and my heart beating out of my chest, I asked, "Why did you stop?"

"I don't want to rush into things with you, Jade."

I raised an eyebrow. "But you just said to let you in."

Paul laughed, pulled me to his chest, and then ran his fingers through my hair. "Yeah, into your thoughts, not your pants."

I giggled and lightly punched his arm. "The latter would be easier for me."

He faked a dramatic look of shock and replied, "What am I to you? Just a giant sex-toy?"

I bit my lip and moved closer to his face, "Something like that."

He fluffed up my pillow and patted my side of the bed, "Come here."

I wedged myself into my spot and sighed as I laid my head on his firm chest.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"For what, Jae?"

The innocent nickname made my heart skip a beat.

Ignoring his question, I cut straight to the point. "Michael is my ex-boyfriend. Our relationship was far from healthy and fucked me up a bit, I suppose."

He grew rigid underneath me, and I peered up at his face. He visibly tried to relax his expression, and I appreciated it, but I still noticed the clenching of his jaw. It was kind of cute.

"How so?" His question came out strained.

Noticing his reaction to my fairly innocent revelation so far, I kept it simple.

"He was just controlling, and well, mean. But that's all in the past, now." I trailed my fingers trailed down his bare torso, distracting his attention.

He pulled me up closer to him, our faces now mere inches from one another.

"You're going to be the death of me," He confessed, his breath heavy.

I laughed lightly, my palm now resting lightly on his cheek.

"It'll be an exciting death, then."

His lips crashed into mine, and I accidentally let a moan escape my lips. A low and throaty grunt, almost a growl, was his response.

"You're damn right it will be."

We fell asleep shortly after, our legs intertwined between the bedsheets.

My inner alarm clock woke me up around 6am, as per usual. The early morning had always been my favorite time to run – the sky still dark, the air chillier and the breeze prominent. I rolled over and sat up, my bare feet landing on the hardwood floor. Remembering Paul was asleep next to me, I peered at him through the dark as my eyes adjusted, relieved he was still sleeping soundly.

I changed out of my pajamas into some running shorts and a light jacket, and quickly slipped on my shoes. I planned on being back before Paul so much as stirred. Throwing my hair up in a loose ponytail, I kissed Mya's nose and headed downstairs and out the door.

I was right; The air was light and the breeze hitting my cheeks as I began my run was invigorating. I didn't feel the pressing need to run some obscene distance this morning…dinner was light last night. I ran to the beat of the song playing through my headphones – thump, thump, thump, thump. Before I knew it, I was at the beach, lost in the depths of my own world and my attention focused on the dark waves. They seemed angry today.

"Jade!"

I whipped my head around, surprised that I had company this early. My gaze met Seth's, and I pulled out my headphones.

"Morning, Seth. What're you doing up this early?"

He grinned at me. "I'm always up this early. What are you doing up this early?"

"I'm not always up this early," I confessed. "Just when I go running."

"You ran all the way here from your house?"

"Yeah?" I answered, it coming out as a question.

He shook his head at me, "Seriously? Who loves running that much?"

"It's not my favorite thing in the world, but it makes me feel good." I shrugged. "You know, endorphins and shit."

He chuckled. "I can think about ten other things off of the top of my head that would make me feel better than going for a run… a nap being the first one."

I rolled my eyes and fought a laugh. "Then what're you doing up this early and why are you at the beach?"

"I never sleep too well. When I can't, I give up and get out of the house. I usually end up here. That's why I find happiness out of naps – my body in turn relies on them."

"Hm," I replied, us both walking side by side now. "I see."

"So where's Paul?"

"He's at home sleeping soundly."

"Well, if you and I aren't, I'm glad sweet 'ole Paul is at least."

"You guys are best friends, huh?"

"Oh, we're much closer than that. Sounds cheesy, but Paul is more like brother. Our whole pack is like that."

"Pack?" I chuckled.

His face quickly turned red. Was that embarrassment on his face? Why was he embarrassed?

"Group, you know. All of us guys. We joke sometimes and refer to us as the pack…since we're so close."

"Well, you guys sure do eat like a pack of wolves!"

His face grew even redder, if that was possible, and I laughed.

I nudged him, and added, "I'm joking. Kind of."

He scratched his neck and laughed awkwardly. "Miss comedian. So, tell me about your best friends."

"Best _friend_ ," I corrected. "As in singular. My best friend's name is Karmen. But I guess I could also go the cheesy route and refer to her as my sister…we've been best friends since I can remember. She all but has a bedroom at my house."

"Sounds like you guys have a pretty special relationship. Why'd you leave her behind?"

"Well, if you can believe it, I asked her to join me and split rent down here. But she wasn't too fond of uprooting her life back at home…even for me. She's got a good job and a steady relationship down there, so I don't really blame her. Still sucks, though."

I caught a glimpse of pity in his brown eyes as he stared back at me. I hated that look. I had seen it too much.

"Well, I'm glad that you have us now."

"Me too," I answered.

We walked a little way down the beach, and before we knew it, it was already 7:30am. I heard Seth's stomach rumble beside me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Big breakfast guy?" I teased.

"Psh," He laughed. "Big every meal guy. Want to go get breakfast?"

I chuckled, tensing up. "All you people do is eat."

"Yeah," He nudged me with his elbow. "You should join the club."

And…that was my cue.

"I should really get going," I told him. "Paul's probably wondering where I am."

"We could invite him? I can text him now." He was already pulling out his phone.

I hesitated, unable to think of an excuse right off the bat. He had, of course, caught me off guard.

"Come on," He motioned with his hand. "You've got to try our home-town diner. You'll never taste anything like their pancakes!"

"I'm really not a big breakfast girl," I mumbled, my heart thumping in my chest like a caged animal. I didn't make eye contact with him.

Startling me, he lifted my thumb with his chin, lightly, so I was forced to meet his gaze.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

There was a lump in my throat. "I, well," I stumbled over my words. "I'm just not hungry in the mornings."

He dropped his hand away from my face, a defeated look taking over his features.

"Just coffee, then?"

He slung an arm around me, and started guiding me back to the road.

"You don't quit, do you?" I joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Nope," He replied. "And Paul's already on his way there."

I groaned.


End file.
